


hearts hotter than the sun

by kyunteez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Summer Vibes, They love each other, and he's clingy, i rly don't know what to tag this uhm, jaemin's a hot sleeper, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunteez/pseuds/kyunteez
Summary: It's summer, Renjun's AC is broken and Jaemin emanates too much heat that Renjun's sure could kill a man.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	hearts hotter than the sun

Renjun thinks there’s never been a time where he felt so disgusting. His AC broke a few nights ago, and of course with his luck, it was just as the summer days began to get more unbearable and he has yet to get another one. Luckily though, he was able to take the fan that was in their guest room and put it on his desk aimed toward his bed.

That works, yes, just barely and only when Renjun’s sleeping in his bed alone under his thin sheets, and not when Jaemin's curled around him like a koala. At first, the two of them started with Jaemin loosely spooning him, which gave Renjun enough room to fall asleep comfortably in the night time heat. That was perfectly fine.

But, when Renjun moved to sleep on his back (he moves a lot in his sleep), Jaemin unconsciously followed, his leg slung over both of Renjun's and more than half of his torso on top of the smaller boy, which was what woke him up.

Now, don’t get him wrong he loves Jaemin’s cuddles. He absolutely adores how clingy he is, even if he despises it when people other than Jaemin (and the occasional Donghyuck when he’s in a bad mood) attach themselves to him. But it’s summer, not exactly cuddle season, especially with a broken AC and a fan that barely circulates enough air around his room.

Normally, as the day goes on, the temperature lowers considerably but today’s hot spell left Renjun's bedroom humid and stuffy, and it doesn’t help that Jaemin is a human furnace and is seemingly unaffected by such heat. And, the cherry on top, Renjun also forgot to open his windows before going to bed.

Renjun doesn't want to disturb his boyfriend and wake him up, so, when he does attempt to slip out of the younger's arms so he can open some windows, he does so as gently as he can. However, he doesn't get very far because Jaemin tugs him closer, tighter than before and buries his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Renjun whines, and as quickly as the sound leaves him, he shuts his mouth, hurriedly glancing down at Jaemin to make sure he’s still asleep, and, thankfully he is.

Renjun sighs as he reaches an arm out to his bedside table, patting around it until he discovers his phone and picks it up to glance at the time.

It’s one in the morning, they only went to bed a few hours ago after concluding their movie night when Jaemin began to nod off. Renjun was a tiny bit upset because they were just getting to the good part of the movie, but was otherwise understanding because Jaemin had a long day of work at the ice cream shop downtown since it was such a hot day and there were tons of customers, his boss asked him to stay a little later.

Which is why Jaemin ended up wrapped in Renjun's arms after his shift, complaining about how tired he was and how ‘he needs Injunnie’s hugs and kisses to feel better’, and who was Renjun to deny him those things?

Renjun places his phone back onto the table and moves his hand to place it on Jaemin’s head, gently raking his fingers through the recently dyed blue hair that he’s admittedly a big fan of, loving the way it complements Jaemin's sun-kissed skin.

His little ministrations on Jaemin’s head prompts the younger to nuzzle his face further into his neck. A small smile graces Renjun’s lips as he whispers, “You’re so cute.”

When Renjun first entered high school he never thought that only a couple months down the road that he’d actually take a liking to someone in the more-than-friends type of way. Back then, he’d most likely just scrunch his nose up at whatever girl or boy his friends were fawning over at the time, having no interest in dating or talking to people that essentially, weren’t his small selection of friends. But, somehow Jaemin ended up being an exception the moment Mark introduced the two of them.

He continues the action for a few more moments before a bead of sweat slides down his forehead, down to his cheek, reminding him of how hot and uncomfortable he is. It's getting to be a bit insufferable, if Renjun's being honest.

“Jaemin?” He whispers, gently nudging at the younger. Unfortunately, he gets no response, the boy still lightly snoring.

He mumbles the boy's name a few more times before he realizes his attempts were fruitless and that he’d have to bear with the unforgiving heat that Jaemin was radiating and almost suffocating him with.

Renjun was able to fall back to sleep, although he intermittently woke up throughout the night, sweat dripping off different parts of his body each time, the big white t-shirt that hung loose on his frame before now stuck to his body like a second skin, but there was no way to take it off as Jaemin’s vice-like grip never loosened.

So.

It’s safe to say Renjun got a bare minimum of sleep and the next time he wakes up, the sun’s shining through the blinds that he forgot to close last night. Renjun also takes note of the fact that there’s something cool and wet on his forehead and that Jaemin’s sitting next to him, a frown on his lips as he looks down at the silver haired boy.

“Jaemin? What's wrong?” Renjun questions, sitting up. The cool cloth falls down his face, leaving water dripping down his face in its wake, but Renjun can’t even complain because it feels nice against his sweaty skin, so he just picks it back up, and pats his face with it.

“I think you have a fever,” Jaemin says, leaning in to press a kiss against Renjun’s chilled forehead. Renjun's eyes flutter shut as he does so. He keeps them closed for a few seconds, even after Jaemin pulls away.

When Renjun opens his eyes again, Jaemin's worry-filled ones are boring into his own. “I'm not sure though because you don’t feel very warm but you’re sweating so much, so I put a cold cloth on you just in case.”

Adoration for the blue-haired boy blooms in his chest as he shakes his head, smiling reassuringly. “I'm okay, I don't have a fever, I'm just really hot because _someone_ was clinging onto me all night. And, you know, it’s probably almost ninety degrees out and I don’t have an air conditioner.”

Jaemin’s frown deepens in recognition, “Sorry. I wasn’t that hot, honestly, so I didn’t think of that.”

“It’s okay Nana,” Renjun grins, leaning over to wrap his arms around Jaemin’s neck, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Jaemin’s frown instantly quirks up into a smile against Renjun’s lips, and before Renjun can pull away, Jaemin’s hands are on his waist and tugging him closer.

Renjun can feel Jaemin gently nipping at his lip, not long after poking his tongue at his lips, asking for entrance. Renjun finally pulls away, shaking his head. “Morning breath.”

“I don’t care,” Jaemin replies, quickly leaning in to press another kiss on Renjun’s lips but the older boy is faster and cups a hand over Jaemin’s mouth. The boy’s quick to gently bite the latters palm, but halts his actions the moment Renjun pointedly looks at him.

"Come on, let's go brush our teeth and then we can kiss all you want.”

At the sound of such a wonderful compromise, Jaemin giddily hops off of the bed, grasps Renjun's wrist and tugs him to the bathroom, which lucky for him, is way cooler than his room.

When the two boys finish brushing their teeth, Jaemin quickly grabs Renjun's hands, barely giving him time to put away his toothbrush. He pulls the shorter flush against him.

Jaemin grins down at Renjun who reflects it before the taller leans down to place a kiss on his lips, and this time, Renjun allows him to lick into his mouth, moving his hands from being interlocked with Renjun’s to his lower back.

When they part for air, Renjun rests his head against Jaemin’s chest, closing his eyes as he listens to the tallers steady heart beat. He loves Jaemin, he truly does.

Jaemin rubs a hand up and down Renjun's back, nuzzling his face into Renjun's hair. But he doesn't stay there for long as he ends up quickly pulling away, which causes Renjun to do so as well, eyeing Jaemin whose nose is scrunched, “What’s your problem?”

“You smell like you just ran a twenty mile marathon,” Jaemin replies, immediately regretting it once he catches the glare that Renjun doesn’t hesitate to shoot him. “Sorry, sorry, it’s my fault I know…" he plants a kiss on Renjun's forehead as an apology. "Do you have a shift at the library today?”

Renjun shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry, Jaem. And no I don’t, why?”

“Chenle and the others wanted to go to the town fair. It opens today," Jaemin replies, subconsciously drawing patterns on the back of Renjun's shirt.

Renjun hums. "That sounds fun, I’ll make sure to win you as many teddy bears as you want from the ball game."

Jaemin snorts, looking at Renjun incredulously, "Please. It'll be me winning you teddy bears, you have terrible aim, Injunnie."

Renjun gasps, feigning hurt as he lightly hits Jaemin on the chest, "How dare you?"

Jaemin shrugs, which prompts the smaller to hit him once again, but before he can land another hit on Jaemin's chest, the blue-haired boy captures both of Renjun's wrists in one of his large hands.

A shit-eating grin is plastered on Jaemin’s face when Renjun glances up at him, a scowl making its way onto his own face. "My small baby, look how cute you are," Jaemin croons. And, knowing how to push even more of Renjun's buttons, he ruffles his hair.

Renjun, unbeknownst to Jaemin, slowly raises his knee and jabs it into his thigh. _Hard_. The younger groans, instantaneously letting go of Renjun to bend down and rub his leg. "Injunnie," he whines, looking up at the boy who simply winks, not an ounce of sympathy on his face. He places a quick kiss on Jaemin's cheek before he escapes the bathroom.

“Maybe instead of the ball game, I’ll try to find a kissing booth! I heard Yangyang took some shifts at one!” Renjun calls. Although Renjun couldn’t see him, he assumed the name of the boy who let his feelings for Renjun be glaringly obvious in the beginning of their relationship, affected Jaemin in some way.

When he enters his room again, he quickly moves to draw his blinds, blocking out the sun, in hopes that it’ll help cool down the room.

Once he does that, he picks his phone up from the bedside table, reading the few notifications that popped up on his screen while he was in the bathroom. He scrolls through the group chat between him, Jaemin and their friends, seeing the text from Chenle about the fair. He’s too busy reading the replies of their other friends that he doesn't hear Jaemin enter the room, nor does he feel the younger boy creeping up behind him.

A yelp leaves Renjun when Jaemin jumps on top of the smaller, encircling him in a hug as they land on his bed. “Jaem!” Renjun cries out as the boy begins to prod and pinch at his sides, effectively crushing him under his weight and pinning him to the bed.

“Payback!” Jaemin singsongs. “Apologize. You’d rather kiss me, right?”

Renjun shakes his head, trying to wiggle out of Jaemin’s grip, but the blue haired boy does not relent, instead, he flips Renjun over, so that they’re face to face, and then continues his attack.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Yes, of course, I’d rather kiss you.”

Jaemin’s innocent assault halts, and Renjun can finally breathe. He glares up at the younger boy who’s beaming down at him. Jaemin places a chaste kiss on Renjun’s forehead, before he looks back down at the smaller boy beneath him. “Injunnie.”

Renjun hums, reaching a hand up to gently cup Jaemin’s cheek, which the younger boy leans into, tilting his head a bit to gently kiss Renjun's hand.

“I love you.”

Although they’ve said it many times throughout their relationship, Renjun can’t help but be flustered each time the words leave Jaemin's mouth. His lips slip into a wide smile, his cheeks glowing a dusty pink, that Jaemin most definitely will tease him for, but he doesn’t have it in him to care right now.

“I love you too Jaem. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi lol  
> this is my first nct writing on here, and i'm very much in love with jaem and jun  
> i hope you all enjoyed it !


End file.
